Mankind Quarterly
The Mankind Quarterly is a peer-reviewed journal dedicated to physical anthropology and cultural anthropology and is currently published by The Council for Social and Economic Studies in Washington, D.C. It contains articles on human evolution, intelligence, ethnography, languages, mythology, archaeology, etc. It aims to reunify biology with anthropology. The journal, founded in 1960, may in part have been a response to the 1954 Supreme Court decision Brown v. Board of Education which ordered the desegregation of schools in the United States.‘Scientific’ Racism Again?”:1 Reginald Gates, the Mankind Quarterly and the Question of “Race” in Science after the Second World War Journal of American Studies (2007), 41: 253-278 Cambridge University Press''Science for Segregation: Race, Law, and the Case Against Brown V. Board of Education. by By John P. Jackson. ISBN 0814742718 Page 148 It was originally published in Edinburgh, Scotland, by the International Association for the Advancement of Ethnology and Eugenics. Many of those who constitute the publication's contributors, Board of Directors and publishers are connected to the academic hereditarian tradition. The journal has been criticized by some as being political and strongly right-leaning.e.g., Arvidsson, Stefan (2006), Aryan Idols: Indo-European Mythology as Ideology and Science, translated by Sonia Wichmann, Chicago and London: The University of Chicago Press., however this has been countered with the observation that much of Anthropology is 'politicised' in exactly the opposite way, and those who count amongst the most vocal critics of the journal often identify with the Radical tradition in Anthropology.Roger Pearson, "Activist Lysenkoism: The Case of Barry Mehler." In Race, Intelligence and Bias in Academe (Washington: Scott-Townsend Publishers, 1997).. During the "Bell Curve wars" of the 1990s, it received attention when opponents of The Bell Curve publicized the fact that some of the works cited by Bell Curve authors Herrnstein and Murray had first been published in Mankind Quarterly. http://www.press.uillinois.edu/epub/books/tucker/intro.html In the New York Review of Books Charles Lane referred to The Bell Curve's "tainted sources," noting that seventeen researchers cited in the book's bibliography had contributed articles to, and ten of these seventeen had also been editors of, the Mankind Quarterly, "a notorious journal of 'racial history' founded, and funded, by men who believe in the genetic superiority of the white race."http://www.nybooks.com/articles/2008 The journal stands by its tradition of publishing hereditarian perspective articles to this day, stating that "...this science has stood the test of time, and MQ is still prepared to publish controversial findings and theories".http://www.mankindquarterly.org/about.html. Steve Sailer has countered with the observation that those who disregarding research from the Mankind Quarterly may be doing so on ideological rather than scientific grounds. He cites this as an example of Pioneer Fundophobia. Steve Sailer, "Pioneer Fundophobia." http://www.vdare.com/sailer/pioneer.htm . Its sister journal is Roger Pearson's Journal of Indo-European Studies, which also receives major funding from the Pioneer Fund . Pearson received over a million dollars in grants from the Pioneer Fund in the eighties and the nineties. Tucker, William H (2002). The Funding of Scientific Racism: Wickliffe Draper and the Pioneer Fund. University of Illinois Press. ISBN 0-252-02762-0 Mehler, Barry (July 7, 1998). Race Science and the Pioneer Fund Originally published as "The Funding of the Science" in Searchlight, No. 277. This journal should not be confused with the longstanding Australian anthropological journal "Mankind", now known as "The Australian Journal of Anthropology" or "TAJA". Founders *Robert Gayre, Scottish anthropologist and supporter of race science *Henry Garrett, Chair of Psychology at Columbia University from 1941 to 1955. A Virginia-born segregationist, Garrett was a key witness defending segregation in the landmark case Brown v. Board of Education in 1954. Helped organize an international group of scholars dedicated to preventing race mixing, preserving segregation, and promoting the principles of early 20th century eugenics and "race hygiene."Science in the service of the far right: Henry E. Garrett, the IAAEE, and the Liberty Lobby - International Association for the Advancement of Ethnology - Experts in the Service of Social Reform: SPSSI, Psychology, and Society, 1936-1996 *Roger Pearson Member of the American Eugenics Society in 1963, became a fellow in 1977 and editor in 1978.Eugenics Society Members List *Corrado Gini Wrote The Scientific Basis of Fascism in 1927. *Ottmar von Verschuer German human biologist and eugenicist primarily concerned with "racial hygiene" and twin research.The Roots of Nazi Eugenics The Quarterly Review of Biology, Vol. 64, No. 2 (Jun., 1989), pp. 175-180. *Reginald Ruggles Gates Contributors *Alain de Benoist *Chris Brand *Raymond Cattell *Brunetto Chiarelli *Darl Dumont *Hans Eysenck *Marija Gimbutas *John Glad *Robert Klark Graham *Ronald Immerman *Seymour Itzkoff *J.W. Jamieson *Subhash Kak *Kenneth Lamb *Richard Lynn *J.P. Mallory *Herbert Matare *R. A. McConnell *Gerhard Meisenberg *Edward M. Miller *Matthew Nuenke *R. T. Osborne *Edgar Polome *Stanley Porteus *J. Philippe Rushton *Jared Taylor *Del Thiessen *Marian Van Court *Tatu Vanhanen *Volkmar Weiss *Glayde Whitney Editors *Roger Pearson *J. Gladykowska-Rzeczycka *J. Balslev Jorgensen *J.J. Helen Kaarma *David de Laubenfels *T.L. Markey *Umberto Melotti *H.F. Mataré *Clyde E. Noble *Ralph Rowlett *Frederick Streng *Charles C. Susanne *Volkmar Weiss References External links *The Mankind Quarterly Category:Anthropology magazines Category:Physical anthropology Category:Race and intelligence controversy